Chapter 19
"ROLLING" Kankuro vs. Facility guard (Shown from an unspecified turn) Kankuro's turn * Synchro Summons "Reverse World's Life Stealer". ** Its effect activates, draining the ATK/DEF of "Megarock Dragon" (ATK 3800). * Special Summons "Reverse World's Chaos Bringer". ** Activates its second effect, destroying the guard's "Catapult Zone" and Set "Release from Stone". * Attacks and destroys "Megarock Dragon" with "Reverse World's Chaos Bringer". ** The guard activates the effect of "Stone Gardna", banishing "Megarock Dragon" to Special Summon itself. *** The effect of "Miraculous Excavation" activates. The guard adds "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant". * Attacks and destroys "Stone Gardna" with "Reverse World's Life Stealer", with the latter banishing itself. ** The effect of "Miraculous Excavation" activates. The guard adds "Multiplying Boulders". Guard's turn * Normal Summons "Multiplying Boulders". ** Its effect activates, tributing itself to send other 2 "Multiplying Boulders" to the Graveyard. * Banishes 2 "Multiplying Boulders" to Special Summon "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant". ** The effect of "Miraculous Excavation" activates. * Activates "Fierce Mill", milling "Reverse World's Life Ruler" from Kankuro's Extra Deck. * Activates "Fossil Fusion", fusing "Revival Golem" and "Reverse World's Life Ruler" to Fusion Summon "Paleozoic Fossil Knight - Skullking". * Special Summons "Colossal Tectonic Guardian". * Attacks and destroys "Reverse World's Life Stealer" (ATK 1900) with "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant" (Kankuro 2800 → 1900). * Attacks and destroys "Reverse World's Chaos Bringer" with "Colossal Tectonic Guardian" (Kankuro 1900 → 1600). * Attacks directly with "Paleozoic Fossil Knight - Skullking" (Kankuro 1600 → 0). The guard wins. Cameo A vs. Cameo B (Shown from an unspecified turn) B's turn A controls "Marshmallon" in Defense Position and has 1900 Life Points. * Xyz Summons "Chronomaly Machu Mech". * Activates "Life Donation" (B 200 → 2400) ("Chronomaly Machu Mech" ATK 2400 → 200). ** Activates the effect of "Chronomaly Machu Mech". *** A activates his Set "Barrel Behind the Door" (B 2400 → 200). **** The effect of A's "Dark Room of Nightmare" activates (B 200 → 0). A wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Chapter V2: Jugo and Hana Duel 0 Player A's turn * Combos "Reckless Greed" and "Draw Paradox". Duel 1 Player A's turn * Activates "Rekindling", Special Summoning two "Laval Volcano Handmaiden", two "Laval Magma Cannoneer" and one "Boost Warrior". * Tunes one "Handmaiden" with one "Magma Cannoneer" for "T.G. Hyper Lybrarian". * Tunes "Boost Warrior" and one "Handmaiden" for "Formula Synchron". ** Draws 2 cards. * Normal Summons a third "Handmaiden" and tunes it with the remaining "Cannoneer" for "Laval Dual Slasher". ** Draws 1 card. * Tunes "Hyper Lybrarian", "Dual Slasher" and "Formula" for "Shooting Quasar Dragon". * Attacks twice with "Quasar", wiping out player B's monsters and LP. Duel 2 Player A's turn * Player B controls "Lavalval Chain", two "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yokes" and two face-down cards. Player A controls no cards and has no hand. * Player A top decks and Special Summons "Lightsworn Dragon" thanks to the effect of the "Refilling" he had activated previously. ** Activates its effect (Player A: 1800 → 800). *** Activates double "Breakthrough Skill" from his Graveyard which he had milled, negating the effects of both "Lead Yokes"; hence, all of Player B's cards are destroyed. * Attacks directly (Player B: 2100 → 0). Duel 3 Player A's turn * Player B controls "Anti-Hope, God of Despair" and "Sacrifice Wall". * Player A Synchro Summons "Daigusto Sphreeze". * Player A suicides "Gulldo", "Egul", etc until he depletes player B's LP. Duel 4 Player B's turn * Player A controls "Utopic Dragon". * Player B activates "Tainted Nile" (Player B 1600 → 600) (Player A 7000 → 8000). ** Activates "Ancient Pyramid", searching for "Endless Decay". * Normal Summons "Endless Wane" (ATK 7400). * Special Summons "Endless Decay" (ATK 4000). * Attacks and destroys "Utopic Dragon" with "Endless Wane". ** "The World of True Darkness" activates (Player B 600 → 4000). ** The effect of "Ancient Pyramid" activates. * Attacks directly with "Endless Decay". ** "The World of True Darkness" activates (Player B 4000 → 8000). It now has 7400 damage stacked up. Player A's turn * Has "Xyz Change Tactics" activated. * Activates "Onomatopia". ** Chains his own "Solemn Jugment", negating it (Player A 8000 → 4000). * Normal Summons "Gogogo Ghoul". ** Special Summons "Gogogo Golem" (Player A 4000 → 3000). * Overlays his "Gogogos" to Xyz Summon "Utopia". ** "Xyz Change Tactics" activates (Player A 3000 → 2500). * Xyz Changes into "Utopia Prime". ** "Xyz Change Tactics" activates (Player A 2500 → 2000). * Activates "Xyz Shift", tributing "Prime" to Special Summon another "Utopia". ** "Xyz Change Tactics" activates (Player A 2000 → 1500). * Xyz Changes into "Utopia Ray". ** "Xyz Change Tactics" activates (Player A 1500 → 1000). * Activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" twice (Utopia Ray ATK 3500) (Endless Wane ATK 0). * Equips "ZW - Unicorn Spear" and "ZW - Asura Strike" to "Utopia Ray" (ATK 6400). * Attacks and destroys "Endless Decay" with "Utopia Ray". ** The effect of "Unicorn Spear" negates the effect of "Endless Decay" (ATK 4000 → 0) (Player B 8000 → 1600). *** The effect of "Ancient Pyramid" activates (Player B 1600 → 5600). * Attacks and destroys "Endless Wane" with "Utopia Ray" (Player B 5600 → 0). Category:chapters